


By Now

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Gally is mentioned but then he like disappears, M/M, Robbery, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aimed their guns at each other, neither daring to pull the trigger. Newt's eyebrows were furrowed, seemingly concentrating. Thomas felt cold blood rushing through his veins and his hand holding the gun was shaking. Thomas didn't want to kill Newt, never, but he wasn't so sure about Newt wanting to kill him.</p><p>DO NOT REPOST THIS FIC ANYWHERE ELSE. JUST BECAUSE IT IS ORPHANED DOESNT MEAN IT IS YOURS TO TAKE. DONT BE SHITTY</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly inspired by the By Now music video by Marianas Trench and I highly recommend this band!

When Thomas first met Newt, the boy was sweet and almost delicate. He was nice and independent - and confident, too. Thomas liked that Newt was independent, he was sort of a rebel, a seemingly innocent rebel. Newt had vibrant hazel eyes that were often unfathomable but lovely overall, and the pinkest of bow-shaped lips that Thomas liked to see split into a beautiful smile, and the whitest of teeth that appeared when Newt did smile. Newt was beautiful. And he seemed to know it.

The other guys seemed to like Newt as well. "The Other Guys" being Thomas' friends, Minho, Teresa, and Frypan. They said that Newt was adorable and would probably be good for Thomas. Newt just blushed and hid behind Thomas' taller body, and Thomas smiled. A smile that was directed mostly to his friends, a sort of silent "thanks".

Thomas didn't really asked Newt if he wanted to date him, it just sort of happened and they haven't really spoke about it. But Thomas didn't mind, because he was clearly happy with Newt and felt his stomach flutter whenever Newt kissed him.

Minho called Thomas one day, after spending a whole two weeks at Newt's crappy apartment, often they were having sex or talking about dreams and fantasies and Thomas was becoming more smitten with Newt. The way the apartment was dim but the curtains pulled open, giving Newt a shining boarder of sunshine seeping around each crook and curve, making him look more of an angel then a human (Thomas is not even exaggerating). But Minho ruined his contented happiness by calling him at 2:32pm, when they were both sleeping in after a wild night.

He said that this was the eighth day Thomas missed uni. Thomas obviously apologized to both Minho and Newt, for missing eight whole days and for accidentally waking Newt up when he flung himself out of bed. Thomas threw on his clothes as Newt slowly pulled himself out of bed, wrapping the white sheets around his body as he stumbled to the washroom. Thomas threw on his black button up, not bothering to button up the shirt as he walked to the bathroom door, and giving it two knocks.

"Newt?" Thomas called, stumbling back when the bathroom door flung open and Newt was fully dressed. He had an innocent smile as he said, "Shall we get going?" And Thomas couldn't deny him, say that he would probably get in trouble for bringing the culprit of who made him miss the eight days.

They drove to the local uni, forty minutes away from the south side of the city where Newt lived, the car roof pulled back so that the cool winds blew Newt's long, blond hair over his face. Newt seemed to be in total bliss as the wind swept over him, and he threw his hands up in giggled with Thomas.

When they arrived to the uni, Minho couldn't lash out at Thomas properly because of Newt's presence, so instead they spent the last four hours of uni in the library with Newt hanging off of Thomas' side like a koala. They left uni after six, Minho waving goodbye to Thomas who politely waved back, and Newt had a devious smile etched on his pink lips.

"Let's buy some drugs," Newt suggested. Thomas was appalled, because did Newt do drugs? Since when? "I - I don't think," Thomas stuttered, lost for words as Newt grinned, his dull brown eyes looking into Thomas' confused ones. "Heroin or crack, I know a guy." Was all Newt said as he dragged Thomas to the car, this time Newt driving and Thomas in the back seat.

They got back to Newt's crap apartment, with both heroin and crack, however that happened, and Thomas fifty dollars poor as to when he first left the apartment that afternoon. Newt seemed excited, and got out all of the supplies from the kitchen cupboard and joined Thomas on the matress on the living room floor - Newt's bed. Thomas was nervous but was curious.

Newt set everything up, and in what felt like seconds, there was a plastic nub pressing against Thomas' lips, the end of the stick holding a crystal ball and Newt's wide eyes. Thomas felt himself opening his mouth just a little bit, enough for Newt to wedge the stick past his ajar lips and bring a lighter to the crystal ball. A bitter taste filled Thomas' mouth, and he hacked and coughed as Newt laughed. The stick was gone and against Newt's mouth and Thomas watched, transfixed as Newt sucked in the smoke like a professional and held it in for a while.

Thomas felt a sudden wave of euphoria rush through him, and everything around him moving in slow motion. He liked the effect that crack gave to him. Newt was smiling at him, and Thomas giggled and chuckled and leaned over to peck Newt's bitter lips.

Thomas knew he was now addicted to two drugs; crack and Newt.

Newt bought drugs home everyday since then, with the money that Thomas obviously had with how successful his parents' diner was (which reminded Thomas to turn off his phone so angry parents and friends wouldn't call him and ruin his and Newt's time together). It's probably been another week since he last seen Minho and been to uni, but he didn't mind because he was much more attracted to Newt.

Newt and Thomas went to the bank one day, after almost having no money left, totally buzzed on the small amount of heroin they had left. Thomas' forearm was sore from all the needles that pricked through and injected cold poison in his veins, but it was kind of nice. Newt seemed to be more outgoing and spoke his mind too much, as time slowly went by and thy got more closer and comfortable around one another, but it was also nice and Thomas loved him no less.

Newt was excited to go to the bank, and Thomas was curious as to why. It wasn't until they pulled up to the city's bank that Newt slid a pistol into Thomas' hand, and Thomas immediately pulled back and felt like he's been struck by lightening. Newt just grinned mischievously, "C'mon Tommy, take it, I promise not to take them out unless the bank gets robbed by other people while we're in there."

Not thinking straight at all, Thomas pocketed the pistol in his back pocket, dropping his baggy jacket over it so it disguised the weapon. Newt tucked his in the belt of his pants, his button up doing so little to properly hide it. Together, they walked into te bank. It was nearly empty besides the security guard and the bank teller, and Thomas had an ominous feeling as Newt brushed past him and to the front desk.

After a few words were exchanged between Newt and the woman at the desk, Newt pulled out his gun in one swift movement and aimlessly shot the security guard. Thomas screamed in shock as the guard fell to the ground, not dead but in pain as he clutched his bicep that poured out dark red liquid. Newt pointed the gun at the frightened lady at the desk, and Thomas didn't know what to do as he looked between Newt and the fallen guard. Newt screamed for money, and followed the woman to the back, still holding her hostage as he said for Thomas to watch the guard.

At the corner of his eye, Thomas saw the guard digging around his belt with his good hand, which made Thomas self-defensive as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the guard who halted his movement. He saw the guard gritting his teeth as his nostrils flared in anger, and Thomas just kept a stern face, his heart beating rapidly and hands shaky, as he held the gun pointed to the guard.

A few minutes passed and then Newt ran out from the back, pulling Thomas by the hood of his sweater and together they ran out of the bank. Thomas felt rushed, a bit satisfied, and adrenaline flowed through his toxicated veins. Newt was laughing as he threw the sack of money in the back seat and hoped in the car. Thomas followed, unable to hold back the grin.

They went back to Newt's apartment, peeling the plate number off of Thomas' car in case there were security cameras outside (Newt said the inside cameras were so fuzzy they would have enough time to escape the country if they needed to, and Thomas sort of wanted to run away with Newt).

When they got inside, Newt was happy and that made Thomas happy. They went to the living room, and Newt dug through the bag of money, pulling some out and throwing it in the air. Rain of money poured down as Newt pulled Thomas into a surging kiss.

Thomas still had to go to uni, he was one of the top ten students, and his friends needed him to finish his education so he could get a proper job. So it wasn't a big surprise when Minho and Gally knocked on Newt's door, demanding that Thomas should come to the library this instant. Thomas went with Newt, not missing the way Newt slipped a gun in the inside pocket of his jacket and slipping one in Thomas' jacket.

They got to the library quicker than they did last time, maybe it was because Thomas had Newt and the whole back seat to keep him distracted. The doors were pulled open and Newt led Thomas out of the van, going to the entrance of the building.

When they got inside the library, the three people Thomas called friends were sitting around a small table, and empty seat obviously for Thomas. Thomas sauntered through, Newt tagging along like he always does and Thomas didn't mind. Thomas sat down on the single sofa, Newt plopping himself on his lap.

"Well guys, this is a nice miscellaneous, but let's get to work," Thomas suggested, Newt quietly giggling and running his palm down Thomas' clothed chest. Thomas chuckled, giving Newt a small peck. The three sat awkwardly in front of the couple, until Teresa cleared her throat.

"Tom, you haven't been at school for nearly four weeks, if you don't begin attending regularly then they're going to kick you out," Teresa said, sounding well rehearsed and it annoyed Newt. Thomas shrugged, "I was busy, had my phone off and lost track of the days." Frypan eyed Newt on Thomas' lap, almost disgusted and Thomas snaked his arm around Newt's waist protectively. No one spoke for a few minutes, Newt whispering incoherent words in Thomas' ear. Minho was the one who spoke up. "Thomas, we don't think Newt's good for you."

Thomas suddenly filled with anger and betrayal. "You seriously can't be blaming this on Newt-"

"It is Newt's fault that you're skipping work because you're always with him!" Said Teresa.

"He's not good for you," Said Frypan.

"He's making you turn your back on us!" Said Minho.

Before Thomas could say anything, Newt abruptly stood up and pointed his gun in the direction of the three men, pointing more at Minho as he was in the middle. Thomas, feeling nothing but hatred for the people he used to call friends, stood up and did the same with his pistol. The three of them had fear and betrayal in their eyes and Thomas was disgusted. Newt spoke up, "Don't you ever talk about me like that or next time you won't even be able to talk!"

Newt started to make his way out of the library, still pointing his gun in their direction. Thomas followed, ignoring the small "Tom, please," from Teresa, forcing himself to not show any emotion as he slipped out of the room. Newt was already jogging down the hall, and Thomas ran to catch up to him. They left the studio together, catching a cab to take them back to the apartment.

"I'm sorry," was all Thomas said to Newt, who was obviously still angry. Why shouldn't he be? Thomas' friends were talking negatively about him with him in the room. Newt just shrugged, leaning his head against the window.

When they got to the apartment, Newt went to the living room, pulling out the sack of money from under the couch. "We're leaving," said Newt. "We can't be here anymore, so we're running away," Thomas felt his heart swell, it was something he wanted to do since they robbed the bank a few days ago. "All we need is your car, this sack of money, and each other." Newt said, kissing Thomas softly and they both left the apartment together.

They got in the car after dashing eight floors down to the entrance, both giggling. Thomas was excited as Newt took the wheel. The day was still young and so was the couple about to run away together. Newt began driving in the direction of the highway that led to leaving the city, their destiny.

After half an hour of driving, Newt decided they needed one more thing. He stopped the car beside a dirty alley, unaware of the car a few feet behind them. He forced Thomas to wait in the car, and Thomas reluctantly settled into the seat, glimpsing through the rear view mirror and seeing Newt slip through the alley they parked close by. Thomas was tired, it was only 4pm but he didn't sleep well during the night, so he nestled himself into the seat to get comfortable at least, and was slowly letting his eyes slip shut until he was roughly dragged out of the car.

Thomas was slightly aware of three blurry figures standing over him, and he was fully aware of how they were throwing hard punches on his aching body. Thomas let the rain of punches and kicks land on his bruised body, feeling helpless and in a lot of pain. He was blocking his face with his hands and arms, eventually getting annoyed and trying to fight back. It wasn't until the punches and kicks stopped that Thomas realized Newt was back and was now pointing the gun at the three vague figures.

There was a rush of words spoken, and Thomas was being hauled off the cold sidewalk and thrown into the seat of a car and that Thomas recognized as his. Newt was slipping into the drivers seat, quickly starting the engine and began driving away. Thomas let himself pass out to the sight of the light orange sky zooming over him.

When Thomas woke up, he was on the ground, rocks digging in his back and a headache throbbing his skull. He remembers being beaten up by obvious figures that were his friends and then rescued by Newt who had thrown him in his car. He felt blood at the corner of his mouth, probably from getting beaten up.

He saw Newt vaguely standing over him, a few feet away, and Thomas struggled to pull himself to his feet. He realized that Newt was holding his gun, and slowly rose it up so that it was aiming at Thomas. Thomas felt his heart speed up and his body rigid as he reached in his pocket to pull out his pistol in self-defence. He aimed it at Newt, and Thomas felt totally betrayed. Newt's face was stoic, and Thomas was pretty sure he himself looked upset. They aimed their guns at each other, neither daring to pull the trigger. Newt's eyebrows were furrowed, seemingly concentrating. Thomas felt cold blood rushing through his veins and his hand holding the gun was shaking. Thomas didn't want to kill Newt, never, but he wasn't so sure about Newt wanting to kill him.

Newt was the first to lower his gun, and Thomas slowly did the same. Newt tucked the gun away in the belt of his pants, his usual place, and Thomas felt himself give a shaky sigh of relief as he slipped his own in his back pocket. Newt walked over to Thomas a bit too confidently, and Thomas just stood there, not daring to move. He let himself get whacked on the side of the head by the love of his life, losing his balance and falling back on the rocky and dusty ground, landing on his back much harder then he expected. Thomas' vision blurred with the orange sky and Newt's figure over him and he blacked out once again.

Thomas must've been passed out longer than he expected because the sun was on the horizon line, and he wasn't sure if it was rising or setting. Thomas' eyes were burning and he kept them half lidded because of it, and he turned his head over to Newt, who looked like he was crying. Thomas realized they were in front of rocky mountains, inside of his car, probably on a deserted road too.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, his voice cracking. "I regret everything," Thomas felt himself tense up, but he was in too much pain to speak. He must've looked like such a wreck; he felt something drying on the corner of his mouth, his nose felt like it's been broken, and his shirt was torn and felt filthy. "I shouldn't have met you, I'm sorry." Was the last words Newt spoke. Thomas felt his heart breaking. "Wh-ut?" He gasped, looking over at Newt who was pulling something from the side.

It happened slowly; Newt pulling out the pistol from his side, and stretching his arm over to press the cold metal into Thomas' side. Thomas silently begged Newt, his eyes tearing. Newt looked just as sad, but didn't stop himself from pulling the trigger and Thomas' body filling with immense pain.

Thomas choked out blood, too paralyzed to move as blood rushed out of his wound. Newt got out of the car and went to Thomas' door, pulled it open, and Thomas let Newt drag him out of the car, rocks digging in his back as Newt dragged him away. Thomas felt so much pain, his eyes blurring as he looked up at the sky. It was a pretty azure colour, and the digging in his back stopped, and it started to become quiet as Newt left Thomas there to die. Thomas felt useless as he let himself bleed out, his whole world collapsing around him as the pretty azure sky started to darken as life slowly drained from his body.

Thomas could hear the tires against the ground and they became more faint until he was left by himself. Each breath he took burned his stomach and his vision was darkening with each second and agonizing heave. And he was about to let his eyes slip closed until he heard a car door slamming. Thomas saw blurry figures over him, one of them looked an awful like Minho, and then he let his eyes finally slip closed.


End file.
